


Humiliate me, I love to hate it

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Hardcore, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Painplay, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 13humiliationScott is back for some more action with Derek and Stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 43





	Humiliate me, I love to hate it

Day 13, humiliation.

It had been a couple of weeks since the epic alpha orgy, as Stiles had coined it and Scott was starting to get… Distracted again.

His balls were getting heavy and full again and his right hand just wasn't quite doing the trick, so he did what any normal person would do… He went to his best friend and asked if he could hook up with him and his boyfriend. Ok, so maybe normal wasn't quite the word.

Stiles welcomed him into the loft with a smile and immediately knew what was wrong with his alpha.

"Yo dude, you look like shit, your matelessness got you all horny and cranky again?" Stiles asked while grabbing them both sodas from the kitchen.

"How did you even know? I swear Stiles, sometimes I think you're psychic. Anyway, yea, my balls are getting a bit full again… Any chance of the three of us hooking up tonight?" Scott asked, still slightly embarrassed at having to ask.

"Umm, ok so yes you can join us but we're already kinda in a scene so you'll have to join in with what I'm doing and I'm not sure how ok you are with what we're doing," Stiles said, looking uncomfortable and shifty.

"Tell me what the scene is and I'll tell you if I can do it," Scott replied reasonably.

"Ok, so he's in the bedroom tied up with all his senses cut off right now. He doesn't know when I'll come back or what I'm going to do. Tonight will be heavy on the humiliation. For all he's a big, strong, hulking werewolf, with a nice sized dick, he gets so hard if you tell him he's worthless, a slut, whore, fuck toy and pick on him. Tell him he's got a tiny cock, tits like a woman's, that his balls are like marbles and that he's pathetic and stuff. He knows it's all a lie so don't worry about actually hurting his feelings but there's just something about pain, humiliation and degradation that gets his juices flowing. I'm going to incorporate the pain aspects too but you won't be involved with that. Basically, you can fuck him and whisper awful things to him while I focus on getting him off with pain, then when he can't take any more, I'll fuck him or his mouth or…. Well, I'll do something, I don't know exactly what yet." Stiles finished and silently waited to see if Scott was on board.

"I'm in, lead the way," was the only response he got and really all that he needed.

They went into the bedroom and Stiles walked over to where Derek was tied up. He pulled out Derek's earplugs and whispered to him.

"I brought you a surprise my little bitch. Tonight you get to serve two masters."

Derek's cock leapt up and thwacked against his stomach, showing how excited he was even though he didn't know who was going to be playing with him.

Scott moved closer and spoke to him.

"Hello Derek, I hope you're ready to please me tonight because my balls are going to be emptied and you're just the hole to do it in." 

"Oh yes, Alpha! I'll be so good for you," Derek cried, excited to get started.

"Look at you, just a lovely pliant sex toy for me to use and you're gagging for it aren't you? You can't wait to have me stuffing your pussy, can you?" Scott said, flicking the tip of Derek's dick harshly, making the man shudder at both words and the feeling. He whined in agreement.

"How about you open your pretty mouth so your alpha can spit in it, Boy?" Stiles interrupted. Derek nodded and leaned his head back, opening his mouth obscenely wide for Scott to spit into before the Alpha took him by surprise by thrusting his whole length down the man's throat.

Derek hasn't been prepared and gagged around the cock before getting himself under control. He was breathing forcefully through his nose and so Scott cut off his air supply by pinching it roughly while jackknifing in his throat. It didn't take long for Scott to unload his first load straight down his gullet until Derek was turning red with the need to breathe. When he was finally done, he let go and Derek gasped in breaths desperately. When he was able to speak again, he begged deliciously.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please fuck me, I need it… Please Alpha, Master Stiles, please!"

Stiles appeared with several items in his hand that he'd fetched while Scott was doing his thing.

"Oh you silly little cunt, we don't do what you want because you need it. You're just a convenient hole, remember?" Stiles admonished, picking up what looked like a small taser and lifting Derek's cock and balls out of the way so he could shock the man's taint, making him cry out.

Next, he instructed Scott to climb behind Derek so Derek could sit on his cock while Stiles played with him.

"You can use a bit of lube on your cock but don't stretch him or lube him up, he should be nice and tight for you, this isn't about his pleasure after all," he instructed, groaning as he watched Scott force his way into Derek's body, past his clenching muscles and causing the older man to whimper.

"Ok you two just sit there while I play for a bit. Derek, keep clenching around Scott, we don't want him to get bored while he can't thrust." He ordered, picking up some sterile needles that he used to push through the centre of each of Derek's nipples. He watched the blood trickle down his subs chest, loving how it got into Derek's dick and became tacky. Derek was moaning in pain but didn't even consider using his safeword. He could take far, far more than this.

Next, Stiles moved onto picking up a piece of rough sandpaper.

"Now what I'm going to do baby is polish your head, you like it when I rub over your little clit don't you? Spreading the wetness around until you come. Right?" Stiles asked.

"Oh yes master, please, rub my clit, I love it," Derek begged. Wishing he could see through his blindfold to where Stiles was going to peel back his foreskin and thumb his head. 

"I'm so glad you said yes baby, unfortunately, you didn't know that I'm not going to be using my hand. I've got some lovely sandpaper here that I'm going to use to polish you up, nice and slick and shiny. You're going to bleed so pretty for me, healing over and over again for me."

Derek for the first time actually felt quite scared at the prospect and as nervous as he was, his traitorous dick continued to throb and leak against his belly while his ass clenched around Scott's cock. He wriggled slightly and heard Scott moan before he felt a sharp crack against his inner thigh where Stiles had hit him with a cane.

"I told you to sit still, bitch!" Stiles growled.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Derek replied.

He felt Stiles come closer to him and reach for his hard cock. He felt his thumb sweep over his head once before the burning pain of polishing began. It scratched and felt like fire, he could feel the thousands of micro-abrasions that each grain of sand made across his cock, sobbing in pain as the blood leaked freely from his skin, stripped away layer by layer until Stiles took a minute, let him heal, wiped the blood away and then started the process all over again.

Derek was sweating with the pain but also beginning to float, his mind trying to take him away from the sensations and plunge him into his pleasure space.

He didn't know when it happened but he realised at some point that Scott had begun thrusting into him, grinding into his prostate torturously while his master had moved on to polishing his balls with a new, finer grit of sandpaper. It hurt just as much but he could feel the coils of pleasure rising up from the depths of his body, making his cock throb harder, heart beat faster, sobs become louder. 

Finally, as he was almost at the edge of orgasm, Stiles stood on the bed and thrust his cock down Derek's throat, lasting only a minute before stepping his full weight onto Derek's balls and telling him that he was a pathetic, bitch of a woman who only needed a pussy, rather than his nuts, while he shot his load down the Were's throat. Derek came immediately, pain radiating through his testicles and making come shoot out of his cock forcefully.

As Derek's ass tightened up, Scott also reached his peak, forcing the knot inside him and coming in waves until he was sated.

When the knot receded, Stiles took everyone through to the bathroom where Scott and Stiles lovingly held Derek, washing him reverently from head to toe before all three of them cuddled up under a fluffy blanket on the couch.


End file.
